


In Which Yosuke Misses Souji More Than He'd Like To Admit

by nakadoo



Series: Life is Normal but its not so bad [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, general cuteness i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been a few months since he's gone back to the city and Yosuke knows its a little bit silly of him but damn, he sure misses his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Yosuke Misses Souji More Than He'd Like To Admit

If he were to be completely honest with himself, this is the first time that Yosuke has ever felt this way in his entire life.

When Saki-senpai passed away, there was an empty feeling inside of his chest that he just didn’t know how to voice out. He never got to confess his feelings, and he never found out how she felt for him.

Except, of course, when he heard the painful truth in the dark depths of the twisted version of the central shopping district.

At the time, it felt like a bag of bricks had fallen on him but at the same time it almost felt fulfilling. At least he knew how she felt for real, and if there was one thing that he appreciated the most, it would be the truth no matter how ugly or painful the truth might be. 

It was good that Souji was there. To be honest, he might not have moved on if it weren’t for him. And of course their other friends as well, but mainly him. He never felt that he should act cool or level headed because Souji always knew what to say, and how to deal with Yosuke when he was losing his cool. It’s a wonderful feeling, having someone that you trust so much that you can lay everything out to see without feeling afraid of rejection or abandonment.

Funny, Yosuke never thought that the new transfer student would become so important to him.

It's only been a few months since he's gone back to the city and Yosuke knows its a little bit silly of him but damn, he sure misses his partner.

Inaba had gone back to its mundane ways and, though he’s loaded with so much work at Junes, he still finds himself bored to the point of reading manga out loud with Teddie to pass the time.

He hangs out with Chie, and they brush up on their combat skills just to make sure that they’re always prepared if need be.

He helps Yukiko pick out the freshest vegetables for her next cooking project and hopes that her skills do improve. It's a slow process, but he can tell that she’s getting better since she isn’t buying any more weird ingredients and her culinary knowledge is growing more and more.

He chats with Naoto, idle talk about this and that, checking up on her from time to time and reminding her that sometimes, she just needs to relax and enjoy things rather than overanalyze them.

He practices his guitar and sometimes he asks Rise if she wants to sing while he plays. They’re not too bad, and Rise makes an offhand comment about him becoming a musician. He takes that into consideration.

And finally there’s Kanji. He sits in on Kanji’s arts and crafts class and its amusing, mostly because he can see that the blond is struggling with his words and his actions, embarrassed because he’s never had people actually respect him. Its nice to see though, that Kanji’s really trying and it puts a smile on his face whenever he sees Kanji fumble over his words when someone says “thank you.”

The class has finally been dismissed; so Yosuke helps with clean up. He’s used to this kind of manual labor anyways.

“You’re pretty good at this,” he tells Kanji as he collects the scissors and puts them in their designated box. “The teaching thing, I mean. I never would have expected it.”

Kanji blushes a tad, collecting the scrap felt for later if they’re still useable. “Well, uh, I guess it’s easier than I thought it’d be. I mean, shit, I didn’t think they’d be so attentive and shit.” He rubs the back of his head in an almost shy manner. “But it’s nice though, that the don’t think I’m just some punk. They don’t even think its funny that I like doing this kinda thing.”

Yosuke nods, putting things away as the conversation continues.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices something that Kanji probably doesn’t want to be noticed. Pulling a small box out of its hiding place, Yosuke is greeted with an adorable sight. “Are these dolls of us?”

Almost immediately after the words leave his mouth, the box is snatched away in frantic desperation. “Th-those ain’t done yet!” Kanji complains, keeping the box carefully tucked under his arm. “Senpai, you gotta fucking learn to keep your mitts offa other peoples stuff!” he berates, though Yosuke knows that Kanji wont actually hurt him in anyway. The guy’s sensitive like that.

Much to Kanji’s dismay, Yosuke already has the little doll version of himself in his possession. “Oh wow, you even gave me headphones!” he exclaims in delight, fiddling with the little headphones around the dolls neck. “Even the glasses! Jeeze, Kanji! Let me see the others!”

Kanji raises the box up above his head and away from Yosuke’s reach. “Nu-uh! No way senpai, you can’t see them yet!” With his free hand, he takes back the mini-Yosuke and puts him back in the box with his friends. “They’re almost done, damn it, you can see them then.”

“But I want to see them now!” Yosuke whined, reaching up for the box. “C’mon Kanji! I wont tell the others!”

A small struggle occurs, which is actually just Yosuke jumping up and down as Kanji moves around his home in an attempt to keep the box away from Yosuke. After a while, Kanji trips on his own feet and give Yosuke all the advantage he needs to grab the box before the younger man can.

Like a child, Yosuke puts the box in his lap and takes out the dolls. There’s Chie and Yukiko, Naoto and Rise, Kanji and Teddie and finally, his mini-me and Souji. “These are adorable!” 

“You’re a jerk, Yosuke-senpai,” Kanji says dejectedly, finally relenting as he sits next to his friend. “You better keep your fucking mouth shut about this.”

Yosuke plays with his mini-me in amusement, making it fight with mini-Chie. “Why the need to hide it?”

“I want it to be a surprise.” Kanji replies simply. “Though, I guess I could give you yours now. I mean, he’s already done.” Kanji looks over the box, picks mini-Teddie up to observe him. “Ted’s the only one left, actually. His bear suit is a pain to make.”

“Whoa! Are you serious!?” Yosuke says, but he’s clearly delighted. “Oooh, I get it!” he says, making mini-Yosuke point his little arm at the real Kanji. “You made them for us!”

“Duh,” Kanji says, his eyes rolling slightly.

Yosuke turns his attention back to the dolls, then he picks up Souji’s doll. “. . .”

“. . ?” Kanji looks over at Yosuke, wondering why he’d gone silent.

Yosuke makes mini-Souji flap his arms. “Hey… Kanji…”

Kanji raises his eyebrows, confused. “Uh, yeah…?”

Yosuke blushes before he even gets his words out. “Do you mind if I uh, maybe had Souji’s doll as well?”

“What?! Hell no!” Kanji makes a grab for the mini-Souji but fails as Yosuke keeps it out of reach. “That doll is for senpai, it looks like him so it’s going to HIM! Not you! You already have one!”

Yosuke stood up, his doll and Souji’s doll in both his hands. “Kanji! C’mon man, please! I’ll pay you for the material! Just make another one of him!”

“What!?” Kanji makes a grab for the doll again. “Why should I make another one, when I already have one made?!”

Yosuke hugged both dolls to himself. “Please, Kanji! I swear I’ll take good care of him.”

Kanji considered it, and then frowned, relenting once more. “You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” He muttered, throwing a dirty look at Yosuke. “I don’t even get why you want senpai’s doll.”

“I just think he’s cute,” Yosuke replies.

Kanji raises his eyebrows. “The doll, or senpai?”

At that, Yosuke finds himself blushing. Since when had Kanji been observant?

Kanji’s eyes widen a fraction at the lack of response, blushes a little himself, then waves his hand dismissively. “Fine, fine, you can fucking have it but you promised to pay me for the material.”

The dismissal makes Yosuke all grins. “Yeah! Definitely.”

That night, Yosuke may have slept more peacefully than he has in quite a long time.

(He’s quite thankful that Teddie finally has his own room, and also glad that his parents aren’t even questioning why Teddie’s living with them in the first place).

It’s only a few days after that when Souji does come back to visit, but he hasn’t told anyone because he wants it to be a surprise.

In front of the Dojima residence, he can’t bring himself to knock on the door. It’s pretty late and Nanako might be sleeping. Plus, his uncle’s car isn’t in the driveway so he’s assuming he’s still at the police department dealing with paperwork and work in general.

So, he goes to the next best place, which happens to be the Hanamura residence.

He knows well enough where the extra key is hidden (under the flowerpot by the door) and by the looks of it, it seems like Teddie and Yosuke are the only people home. He unlocks the door, notices the lack of the Hanamura parent’s shoes at the entrance and lets himself in.

Quietly, he mutters “sorry for intruding,” then takes off his shoes. He knows that Yosuke’s room is on the second floor so he sneaks up, being as quiet as he can, in hopes of surprising his best friend. Light is still seeping from under his friend’s door so he assumes that Yosuke is awake. Carefully still, he makes his way to the door. 

With a silent countdown, he pushes to door open only to be fully ignored by Yosuke. The brunette has his headphones on, the music at a very loud volume that even he can hear it from where he stands. Yosuke is on his bed by the window, playing with something in his hands and using the windowsill as his stage. It’s out of Souji’s view so he comes closer until he finally sees it,

It’s a doll of himself.

Raising his eyebrows, he finally gently pulls off Yosuke’s headphones. “Hey.”

Yosuke yelps, accidentally bumps the top of his head against Souji’s chin and curls forward as he rubs the sore spot. He turns around to see Souji rubbing his chin, and he’s glad that the doll is in his lap and out of sight. “P-partner?!”

“Sorry for barging in,” the other boy replied. “Was I…. Interrupting something?”

Yosuke hides the doll under a blanket, stands up and gives his friend a good bear hug. “The hell, dude! You scared the crap out of me!” Despite this, he’s got a smile on his face. 

Souji hugs him back, giving him a few pats to the back. “I wanted to surprise everyone but Nanako’s asleep and uncle’s at work so I came here.”

“Gonna crash here then?” Yosuke says, going to the closet to fetch a spare futon.

“If that’s alright,” Souji replies, sitting on Yosuke’s bed as the other fixes up the futon. He pulls the blanket away and finds mini-Souji, picking it up and resting it on his lap, so it looked like his mini-me was sitting on his lap. He waited for Yosuke to notice.

When Yosuke was done, he turned to face his partner and his face immediately turned red. “Uh…. I can explain.”

“Kanji made it?” Souji asked.

“Yeah, uh…” Yosuke replied sheepishly.

Looking around, Souji saw the Yosuke doll and picked it up. “He made this too?”

Yosuke nodded.

Souji hod both dolls in each hand now and, like a story teller providing an image, he makes the two dolls walk to each other then gently presses the faces together.

Yosuke blushes so hard he has to sit down and take a deep breath.

“Is this what you were doing?” Souji asks.

Yosuke nods once more. “I missed you.”

Smiling, Souji takes his mini-me and presses its face to the real Yosuke’s lips. “I missed you too.”

Yosuke groans, his face still red as a tomato, and grabs the Souji doll from his friend’s grasp. “I ought to make you sleep out in the cold.”

Souji takes the mini-Yosuke and hugs it, kissing its face.

“Oh my god!” Yosuke whines, throwing a pillow at Souji. “Stop that!”

“Would you rather I kiss the real thing?” Souji says with a gentle smile.

They end up sharing the bed, warm and cuddled up against each other and their mini-mees, happy and content.

The next day, Kanji receives a text:  
 _No need to make another doll, I’ve got it covered._

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't quite get it (I don't think I was clear enough, sorry) Kanji doesn't need to make an extra doll cause Souji's taking the Yosuke one with him forever.


End file.
